Pirates of the Carribean Beyond Worlds end
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Elizabeth is living on an island with her children the twins Emily and Willy waiting for will to return when the son of Cutler Beckett comes to kill them, when the Black Pearl is shot at Willy and Emily are thrown overboard, and into a whole new adventure
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond worlds End.

Elizabeth Turner sat watching the ocean from her small island home. It had been 10 years since her husband Will Turner had left.

Soon after his leaving she had discovered she was to have a baby.

After about eight months she had a surprise visit from someone who she can't quite call a friend, Jack Sparrow.

That day when he strolled into her house uninvited to find Elizabeth eight months pregnant, well he had a surprise.

Although Elizabeth insisted upon him leaving he said he would never leave her in a time like this.

Oh, great she had thought now she was stuck with him, it had felt like a burden… at first but then after the babies were born she was quite glad for his staying.

Today though was the day she had been waiting for the past ten years, will's return.

Just that second her daughter Emily Turner came tromping into the room in her pirate outfit with a REAL sword in her hand fighting with Jack.

Go outside and fight please she said to Jack who ran back outside with Emily following him.

Emily had long curly golden hair and Elizabeth's eyes she looked just like her not like Will at all, but her twin brother Willy looked like a mini version of will with curly dark brown hair and his chocolate eyes.

It was not coincidence that Emily was obsessed with anything pirate, seeing as her father was the captain of the Flying Dutchman, her mother was the pirate king, and her Uncle Jack was the captain of a pirate ship.

She was an exceptional sword fighter, like her father Elizabeth thought. Emily acted a lot like Elizabeth while Willy was the one who acted like Will.

Elizabeth had been watching her daughter and Jack for a few moments before a ship in the distance caught her eye.

At first she thought it was the Flying Dutchman, but no it was only the Black Pearl.

(Emily's POV)

Seeing the Black Pearl on the horizon she immediately alerted her Uncle Jack.

She had thought it was her fathers ship upon seeing it wasn't a great sadness welled up inside her.

Jack went running toward his ship as soon as he saw it, screaming Oh, bogger.

Emily followed him. When they arrived at the ship Mr. Gibbs informed both Jack and Emily that the son off Lord Cutler Becket was coming to arrest the Turners, Jack Sparrow and anyone who stood in his way of killing Will Turner.

"We have to leave this island immediately if he finds you he will kill you." Mr. Gibbs told Elizabeth.

With all of the commotion Willy had come running out of his room.

"What is it is father here?" He asked Emily.

"No someone named Lord Cutler Beckett is coming to arrest us or kill us I'm not sure," Emily told him frustrated.

Their mother ran up to them. "We must leave you are not safe here," she tried to tell them.

"What about father what if he comes and we are not here?" Emily screamed.

"Do what mother says she will do the right thing," Willy instructed her.

Emily stomped into her room and pulled out an old suitcase.

She stuffed all of her pirate cloths into her bag along with anything she could find to put in there leaving her sword in its holder on her belt.

As Emily through things into her bag Willy carefully put the entire contents of his room into his, knowing he may never come back.

He then put his sword in his belt and a pistol in his suitcase and was out the door.

Elizabeth boarded the Black Pearl waiting for her children to climb aboard when she saw a ship in the distance.

At first she thought it was The Flying Dutchman but when came closer she realized that it said East India Trading Company on its Hull.

By this time Emily and Willy had boarded and were watching the other ship as the crew readied to set sail.

Lord Cutler Becket's son stood waiting to let fire on The Black Pearl.

He waited until he was just close enough to make out Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Turner and two children.

"Fire," he yelled his crew lit the cannon and fired," William Turner and Jack Sparrow shall pay," he whispered to himself smiling evilly.

The canon came from out of nowhere.

One second Willy and Emily were standing on the ship the next second The Black Pearl had sped up and then a canon ball hurtling toward the ship destroying the part on which Willy and his sister had been standing.

Emily and her brother were thrust into the air.

Emily went tumbling down off the ship into the icy waters her suitcase flying into the air.

She desperately searched for something to hold onto but found nothing.

The salt water stung her light brown eyes as she sunk further into the icy abyss.

She saw her brother he was trying to swim upward, but his foot had gotten caught in a net which was attached to a large box filled with cargo.

She swam downward and cut his foot free of the net with a dagger she had found floating around.

They slowly swam to the surface gasping for breath to find the Black Pearl sailing away at top speed.

"They are forgetting us," Emily tried to say.

"Shh... We'll be o.k. I promise," her brother comforted her while placing a large board of wood underneath them so they would stay afloat.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean beyond worlds end.

Chapter 2:

A/N this might be a bit short my computer is busted and I am using someone else so I am sorry if this short! Oh and I changed something in the last chapter I made Willy look like Will and Emily look like Elizabeth!

Chapter 2:

Willy opened his eyes to find the sun blazing down on him and Emily.

"Emily", he said trying to summon her awake.

"What?" she answered him groggily.

"I see… something," he muttered squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"What do ya see?" She asked Willy.

"It's a… ship," ha said and then began shouting at the top of his lungs," over here!"

Emily screamed with him until the ship pulled up close throwing a long boat down for the twins to climb in.

Emily was struggling to climb in to the longboat, but Willy saw her distress and helped by helping her climb in before he scrambled in himself.

The crew of the ship began to heave until the longboat was on the deck of the large galleon.

It landed with a thud tipping over so that Emily and Willy landed at the feet of the captain, soaking wet except for their hair.

"Well I'll be you", he said nodding at Willy,"are a spittin image of Captain William Turner, and you of Misses Elizabeth Turner," he now directed his attention to Emily," is there any relation?" asked Barbossa biting into a green apple.

"Huh? Emily asked confused.

"Yes we are related to them," Willy spoke up," they are our parents."

There was a gasp from the e pirates on board.

"How old are ya?" asked Barbossa.

"Ten," replied Emily now understanding what was going on.

"That's a bit young but we'll take ya for now," Barbossa told them jokingly.

"Skulls… show our new crewmates there cabin," Barbossa said as he grinned ruthlessly.

Will's (POV)

Where are they Will thought to himself?

There was no sign of his wife anywhere (he didn't know he had children).

He sprinted up the beach until he reached what looked to be a cottage, but no one was there.

He walked into what must have been the main room of the small home.

Will needed to know if this was Elizabeth's house so he began to search trying to find a clue to who had lived in the cottage.

Then he saw a note lying on a small desk in the corner of the room. He walked towards it so he could see what it said.

He began to read it said:

Dear Will,

I want you to know I love you very much I did not want to leave, but the East India trading company was coming and they might have killed Emily and Willy, and taken the chest… so I left. I am on the Black Pearl.

p.s you have two children they are 10. They would love to meet their father, try to find us!

Your beloved, Elizabeth

Will was shocked, not only was he a father, but a father to twins. Twins, who where in danger because of him.

"I will find the Black Pearl, and save my family," he declared as he left the cottage.

Elizabeth's (POV 3 hours before Willy and Emily are found by Barbossa)

"Jack," Elizabeth cried.

"What is it Lizabeth?" He casually asked her.

"Where are Emily and Willy?" She questioned Jack.

"Well, in there cabin, of course," he muttered as he shook his compass.

Elizabeth walked into the cabin that was meant to be her children's. Nothing was there the room was empty.

"Jack," she wailed," where are they?"

Jack had run into the room, they had only a few moments before narrowly escaped another Lord Beckett, and now it looked as though they had lost the twins.

"Jack what happened where are they?" Elizabeth cried. "I thought they had come in here to keep safe from the cannon fire." She rambled on to Jack.

"They must have fallen overboard during the cannon blasts," Jack said.

"We must go back and find them," she screamed.

"We can't we have no heading, belive me if we did I would try to find them, I love the little monsters as if they were my own but there is no way to find them now." He tried to explain to her.

"What about your compass we could use it to find them," she declared, trying to snatch it from him.

"It won't work," Jack said as he quickly shifted the compass to his other hand keeping it out of her reach.

Mr. Gibbs walked up to them. "We need a heading Jack."

"Aye we do Gibbs, but first take Mrs. Turner to her cabin and let her rest." He commanded Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs escorted Elizabeth to her cabin.

"I promise we shall find them tomorrow," Jack called over his shoulder to Elizabeth who was still crying.

When Mr. Gibbs returned Jack told him, "It seems it is time to head back to world's end."

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs answered him.

"Oh, and we will need more rum," Jack said while he drained his bottle of rum clean.

"That is a definite Aye Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs said bringing out two new bottles of rum.

A/N Sorry if that wasn't very good but I didn't have a lot of time to write it, it will be better next time!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean chapter 3:

A/N My computer is still messed up, so again I am sorry for the short or horrible chapter that this may be! Please Review (unless you hated it then don't review!!) Thanks!!

Chapter 3:

Emily plopped onto the hard cot in the corner of the old room that was now to be her cabin.

Only a few minutes before her and Willy had been rescued by this old ship called The Scorpion.

Her brother was on the bunk at the other side of the room. She turned over to face him.

"Willy who was that man?" She asked quietly.

"What man?" Willy asked her.

"You know the one you talked to Captain Barbossa," She explained to her brother. Emily new her brother was much smarter then her, and she figured that he was pretending not to know who she was talking about.

"I dunno," Willy muttered more to himself then to her.

"Yes you do," Emily protested.

"I swear to you I don't know who he his I only know that he must know our parents and Uncle Jack," He said his voice rising," I do wish I knew though.

"Alright, calm down will ya," Emily shouted back.

Before they could say anything more Skulls, the one who had taken them to their room, came bursting through the door,"Cap'n wants to talk to ya." He told them already moving in the direction of the Captain's cabin.

Willy jumped out of his bunk immediately he desperately needed to talk to the captain, Emily was right behind him.

"This is the Captain's cabin," skulls said as he rushed out leaving the twins alone in the cabin with Captain Barbossa.

Barbossa's (POV)

Captain Barbossa found himself looking at two ten year old kids. As he studied them he noticed that although they were twins they didn't look a thing alike.

Willy was a foot taller then Emily with almost black colored curls and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like what a young William Turner would have looked like, but Emily had beautiful light brown ringlets and slightly lighter eyes then Willy a mini Elizabeth Swann.

They both were wearing wet, torn clothing.

"Ya look like a bunch of orphans," remarked Barbossa.

"Well we wouldn't if you would give us some cloths," Emily fired at him.

"That is one reason why you're here,"Barbossa said throwing handful's of cloths at them.

"What is the other reason?" Willy asked Barbossa cautiously.

"Well… you see Mr. Turner what we want …

"We" Emily interrupted.

At that moment about half of the crew came out of the shadows of the room to surround the twins.

"Uh...yes WE want the Flying Dutchman," Barbossa said proudly.

"What is the Flying Dutchman?" asked Emily very confused.

"Well that Miss Turner is your father's ship," Barbossa said snapping into his apple.

"How on earth are we going to do anything about it, we don't even know our father", Willy stammered.

"Aye you don't but he knows you, and if he does not wish you to be killed then he will give us the chest and make me the captain of the Flying Dutchman," Barbossa explained. "Skulls take Emily to their room and make sure they can't escape," Barbossa commanded.

"What about me," Willy shouted.

"Oh, don't worry we need you to do us favor then you may be returned to your sister,"Barbossa said laughing.

Emily's (POV)

Skulls took her to her room, but instead of leaving he stayed.

"Emily" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes Skulls," she answered through muffled sobs.

"Call me Scott, and I want to help you," he told her.

"What you want to help me…why?" Emily cried

"Because I feel sorry for you and I just want to help," he tried to explain.

"But how?" Emily said hot tears running down her face.

"I dunno but I promise you, that I will find a way to save you and your brother," he said while smiling at her.

Emily smiled back.

A/N Thanks for reading this chapter, again sorry if it sucks or if it is too short!!!! Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean beyond worlds end.

Chapter 4:

A/N Sorry again if this chapter is crappy!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter!!! My computer is still busted so this still might be short!

Chapter 4:

Will's (POV)

Will sat in the captain's cabin of the Flying Dutchman, thinking about the note he had retrieved from Elizabeth's home. He picked the note up reading it again for the millionth time.

"Where are you," he whispered softly thinking of Elizabeth.

"Will," called the familiar voice of his father Bootstrap.

"Yes father,"Will answered him.

"There are more souls to be dealt with, below deck," Bootstrap Bill said motioning for Will to follow him.

Will stood placing the note on his desk and followed his father out the door. They climbed down the steps until they reached the below deck. Will saw there three new souls.

The first was a man about the age of twenty. The man was trembling.

The man answered without Will having to ask. "I want to serve on the Flying Dutchman," the man said his voice unsteady.

"Very well then, welcome to the crew," Will said shaking the man's hand," What ship were you serving on before The Flying Dutchman?"

"The Scorpion," the man answered solemnly.

"What is your name?" Will asked this time.

"John McBrith,"the man answered with pride.

"Who was the captain, of the ship?" Will asked trying to make small talk.

"Barbossa, Captain Barbossa," John said with pure hatred in his voice.

"Captain Barbossa," Will echoed,"was he the one who killed you?"

"Yes," John answered him the expression on his face darkening.

"Why," Will asked.

"Cause I refused to hurt some kid he wanted to use for some crazy plan," John explained.

John's (POV)

Before John new it he told Captain Turner his entire story starting with how they found to kids floating out in the middle of the ocean, and ending with Barbossa killing him for not hurting the boy who would have no part in Barbossa's plan.

"What were the kids' names," Captain Turner asked in a panic.

"Um…somin' like… Emily and Willy Tur…ner. John finally answered.

"Those are my children," Will bellowed," We got to save them!

Captain Turner ran up the steps with Bootstrap Bill behind him.

"Set sail to find the Scorpion," Will yelled. The crew automatically did so.

On the Black Pearl.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked Jack her face still wet with tears where she had wept all night.

"To world's end," Jack answered her while trying to get a heading with his compass.

"To find Will," Elizabeth said perking up.

"And those bloody children of yours to," he told her.

Elizabeth started crying again although she was actually very happy; the tears just kept spilling out.

"And remember love, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on mine is always open," Jack offered to Elizabeth, but instead of doing that Elizabeth just slapped him.

"Bloody Hell, what was that for," Jack shouted.

"I am a married woman Jack," Elizabeth shouted back.

"I just wanted to comfort you," Jack tried to explain.

"Well don't," Elizabeth said as she stomped away.

Jack's (POV)

"Gibbs bring me, me rum," Jack commanded rubbing his cheek.

Gibbs brought a bottle of rum to Jack.

"Jack what is to be done about Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Nothin' is to be done with Mrs. Turner," Jack bellowed," Now when we find the Dutchman then we will distract Will with his bonnie- lass while we get the key, find the chest, and take the Flying Dutchman."

"Are ye sure 'bout this Jack?" Gibbs whispered.

"Me…sure…never!" Jack answered Gibbs.

"You're mad," Gibbs yelled at Jack.

"And if I wasn't this plan would never work," Jack said repeating the same thing he had said to Cutler Beckett (the first).

"Man the sails Gibbs," Jack bellowed over the wind we are entering the land of the dead."

Jack sailed into the realm of the dead singing

Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirate's life for me…


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean Beyond worlds end.

Chapter 5:

A/N I am Sorry (again) if this is horrible or short, but I either do the story like this or not at all!!! PLEASE review!!! The computer is still busted!!!!!!

Chapter 5:

Willy's POV (1 hour before Will meets John McBrith.)

"Why do you need me?" Willy asked alarmed.

"Because Mr. Turner…you see I do not believe your father would want to deal with us for the Flying Dutchman…unless there was the factor that if he won't we would kill his children, so I figured that I could use you to get The Dutchman,"Barbossa mused.

"What about Emily,"Willy shouted at Barbossa unable to keep his steadily rising anger under control.

"Well the answer to that question is easy enough like I told you a second ago I will use you to get the Dutchman, and your sister to get The Black Pearl,"Barbossa explained causally.

"And just how do you plan on using us," Willy asked.

"How do ya think, we will threaten your lives…maybe kill ya if he doesn't agree," Barbossa said a hint of laughter filling his voice.

"You wouldn't kill us we are only children," screamed Willy.

"Wanna bet Barbossa challenged him,"Mr. McBrith if you would please teach, Willy here a lesson."

Barbossa threw a sword to John McBrith and motioned for someone to remove Willy's so that he would be helpless against John.

"No," John told Barbossa throwing his sword to the ground," not only am I not going to harm a child, but definitely not if he has no means of protection."

Willy watched helplessly as Barbossa kicked John with the bottom of his tough leather boot hard in the jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Barbossa then grabbed one of the two swords that was lying on the ground and used it to easily stab John in the chest.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence of the cabin,"Cap'n the East-India Trading Company is on the starboard side."

As if to prove he was telling the truth, the whole ship jolted forward sending some of the crew, including Willy, onto the floor.

Barbossa and the crew of the ship raced from the cabin to begin the fight.

Willy sat up, and crawled toward John McBrith. He felt for a pulse…nothing.

He stood and then ran from the room. He ran straight into the cabin which he was sharing with Emily. Emily looked up from where she was sitting.

Emily's (POV)

Willy came bursting into the room.

"So much for my plan," muttered Skulls.

"I am so glad you're alright,"I cried giving my brother a hug.

"I am to mate," said Skulls.

"Who are you?" Willy asked puzzled.

"Me name's Skulls," he said shaking Willy's hand," how can I be of service?"

Just then the ship gave another powerful surge forward.

"Just help us get off the ship,"Willy yelled over the sound of the gun fire.

"There is know where to go," Skulls screamed back," from what your sister tells me the East-India Trading Company would like to get their hands on ye to, either way you two are screwed."

"Wait there is a way!" I yelled happily.

"How," they both asked in unison.

"The ocean," I explained to them.

"What," Willy shouted apparently thinking she was daft.

"Are you crazy," Skulls said at the same time.

"Listen that's the only way out, If we stay here we die, and if we go to the other ship we basically die there to. The only way to escape is to swim away and hope to be found," She easily pointed out to them.

Willy and Skulls reluctantly agreed. The trio made there way out onto the main deck, there they saw the damage that had been done; the main rigging had collapsed and the pirates where locked in man to man combat with the soldiers for the ETIC.

"This way," Willy said pointing to a side of the deck that was empty. He jumped over a piece of the broken rigging with Skulls and Emily behind him.

Before they could jump though, one of the ETIC men cut them off.

"You're not goin anywhere," he said waving his sword in front of them.

Emily pulled her sword off her belt," To heck we're not," she screamed lunging for him, Skulls pulled his sword out also and attacked. Willy reached for his sword only to realize that it was still up in the cabin, he desperately searched for a weapon, then he saw a sword lying about a foot away, he grabbed it and joined in the fight.

Willy and Emily had greater skill in the art of sword fighting then Skulls and easily Emily maneuvered the man into a corner, while her brother knocked away his weapon, stabbing him while doing so.

The man sank to his knees as Emily, Willy, and Skulls found a good position to jump.

One…Two…Three Emily shouted over the roar of canon fire, and they all lunged into the icy depths.


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean beyond worlds end.

Chapter 6:

A/N Thanks again if you reviewed my last chapter!!!!(Computer is still busted!!!! I am sorry (again) if this is a horrible or short chapter!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 6:

Will's (POV)

"Captain The Black Pearl is on the horizon and is coming this way." John shouted from the crow's nest.

Will stood on the main deck awaiting The Pearl. He wondered if they new, or were the reason his children where in danger.

Jack's (POV)

"Ah! William, nice to see you again," Jack greeted Will in a mocking tone.

"I can't say the same for you Jack,"grumbeled Will.

As long as I keep Will busy, maybe he won't find out my plans thought Jack.

"Give it up Jack I already know what's going on," Will said through gritted teeth.

"You do?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"Why don't you just come out, and tell me already, where are my children?" Will hissed.

"Oh…that well," Jack began to explain a note of relief in his voice.

"Will," interrupted Elizabeth tears in her eyes again. She jumped into Will's arms.

"What, no greeting for Captain Jack," he mused.

Elizabeth gave him the evil eye, but continued to hold on tight to Will.

"They're gone," Elizabeth tried to explain to Will her voice cracking.

"Who," Will asked momentarily forgetting about his missing children," Oh… they're not gone, a new crewman came today he came from a ship called The Scorpion, he said Willy, and Emily are on board, but they are in grave danger."

Elizabeth started to cry, but instead wiped away her tears and put on a brave face," We have to go to them," she said her voice strained.

"We are on our way now," Will said comforting her.

Jack walked up to Mr. Gibbs," This… Mr. Gibbs is the opportune moment," he said to signal his plan into action.

Willy's (POV)

Willy's strength was slowly slipping away, as he neared the island. He, Skulls, and Emily had swam there at the fastest speed they could go and were now nearing the rocks.

Skulls had already reached them and was climbing up when the rock he was standing on gave way, crumbling to the bottom, he slipped, but held tight to another rock and climbed upward.

By this time Willy was starting to climb also, and was having difficulty. Emily too was beginning the dangerous climb. The mountain was steep, and the only way to get onto the island.

Skulls had now made it to the top, and was about to run off when Willy called up to him," Wait you can't leave we might need your help."

"Sorry mate but I've risked my life enough for one day, good- luck," Skulls called back before racing off.

"What a friend he is," muttered Willy.

"He reminds me of Jack," Emily said laughing.

"Yup, he does don't he?" Willy agreed.

Willy reached for the next rock; it crumbled, when he touched it. His left arm swung loosely for a few seconds before he leapt with his left foot lunging for another stone to hold on to.

His hand firmly grasped the rock, and then with all of his strength he pulled himself to the top of the cliff. He laid there for a moment catching his breath.

Emily let out a small whimper from down in the rocks.

Willy etched close to the side and called down to her," Are you alright?"

"No my foot…I think it's stuck," She shouted.

"Here give me your hand," commanded Willy. He laid on his stomach and stretched his hand out, as far as it would go, but he couldn't reach her.

"It's no use I can't reach it," she sobbed.

Willy looked around, he was searching for something long enough to reach her. Then he saw his sword.

He pulled it off his belt, turning the handle toward Emily so she would not get cut.

"Here Emily, take this," Willy said offering her the sword.

Emily grabbed it. Willy began to pull; he used all of his strength and body weight to pull Emily up.

It took a few hard tugs, but he eventually got heron top of the cliff next to him.

It was only then that he looked at his hands both had a large, deep gash trickling blood.

Willy grimaced with the pain that surged through them.

Emily took a look at them,"Willy your hands…I'm so sorry here let me bandage them," she said as she tore two pieces of cloth from her blouse.

She tied them tightly, and then stood up.

"I guess we need to find Skulls now," she said unhappily.

"Why do we need to find him," Willy asked disgusted at the thought.

"Cause like it or not he his our friend," She stated firmly.

"Fine," mumbled Willy standing up.

He and Emily unsteadily ran downward into the small forest on the island.

"Well how are we going to find him now," Willy asked.

"I dunno," Emily admitted.

It was at that moment they both heard canon fire in the distance, they merely glanced at each other before running off in the direction of the beach.

They were surprised to see none other than Skulls standing there watching the two ships blast each other apart.

It was then that they noticed a third ship had joined the fight; it was the Flying Dutchman.

A/N I am (again) sorry if this is absolouly horrible!!! But if you liked it please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Caribbean Beyond worlds end.

Chapter 7:

A/N Like always I am sorry if this is horrible or short!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!!! Please Review!!!

Chapter 7:

Elizabeth's (POV)

The Flying Dutchman had finally tracked down The Scorpion; it was unfortunately locked in battle with the East-India Trading Company.

"What are we going to do," she asked Will.

"We somehow have to find a way to get them off the ship, and onto this one," Will said pondering what to do in his head.

"Well mate I think that you should go on board and get them, and I am sure your wife would want to go to…" interrupted jack.

"Jack's right, we do need to go get them…together," said Elizabeth eying Jack suspiciously.

"Let's go," Will said as he pulled his sword out ready to defend himself or Elizabeth.

Elizabeth also got her sword out and made her way onto The Scorpion.

Jack's (POV)

"Gibbs they're gone, now where does will hide the key?" Jack asked.

"Well… I always thought Elizabeth had it?" Gibbs told Jack.

"Aye…so we need to get it from Elizabeth?" Jack questioned.

"Yup," answered Mr. Gibbs.

"So we need to go get it from her…right now," Jack said still not moving a muscle.

"Looks that way," muttered Gibbs.

"Then I guess we need to follow them into the fight," Jack decided.

"Aye," grumbled Gibbs getting out is sword.

Together they reluctantly ran after Will and Elizabeth.

Emily's (POV)

"What are they doing, we're over here," she told Skulls and Willy.

"They must still think we're on the ship," Willy remarked.

"Well somehow we have to get them to notice us," Skulls muttered.

"We," shouted Emily and Willy at the same time.

"What happened, to I have risked my life enough today," screamed Willy.

"Uh…well you two managed to get out okay," Skulls tried to convince them.

"Yeah barley, Emily nearly fell when she got stuck," Willy said not convinced.

"If Willy wouldn't have had his sword then I might have died," Emily whispered to Skulls.

"Ah…that would explain his hands," Skulls said as he motioned to Willy's bandaged hands.

"If you really are, our friend then, you've got to act like it," Willy explained to Skulls.

"I will try," said Skulls somberly.

"Now what do we do?" Willy asked.

"I have an idea," said Skulls grinning.

Will's (POV)

"Where do we need to look?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's try the cabin's first," Will shouted back.

Will, with Elizabeth behind him dashed into the first cabin.

"This must be the captain's cabin," Will called to Elizabeth.

Laying on the floor was John McBrith's body; on the desk behind him was a cluttered mess of papers and maps. On the chair was a captain's hat, and lying on the floor next to John McBrith was a sword.

"Hurry we have to search the next cabin," Elizabeth said from the door way.

Will started out the door to find Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I…I came to help look," Jack stammered.

Will suddenly realized that there was smoke in the air. He was about to ask where the smoke was coming from, but Elizabeth interrupted.

"Will look!" She screamed," they're over there.

Will turned to see where she was pointing. Standing on the island was what looked to be three kids, waving their arms, and jumping around.

"Let's get to The Pearl, and we can go to them," Elizabeth explained as they started toward The Black Pearl.

Then they noticed that Lord Cutler Beckett Jr. was on the deck of The Black Pearl, and all of the other crew members, along with Barbossa were tied up.

"Ah…nice of you to join us," Lord Beckett commented dryly, as some of his men took Will, Elizabeth, and Jack's weapons.

"We were just on the way to pick up your children, I hope you don't mind," Cutler Beckett sneered as The Black Pearl sped towards the island.


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Caribbean beyond worlds end.

Chapter 8:

A/N Thanks (again) to those who reviewed!!!! I hope you like this chapter!! But like always I am going to say sorry if this story is crappy and/or short!!!!

Chapter 8:

Willy's (POV)

"They're coming," Willy shouted still jumping around.

"Wait," Emily said not a hint of excitement in her voice," it's that man from yesterday the man who shot at us, and Mother is tied up."

"What are we going to do," cried Skulls as the ship drew nearer.

"We wait," Willy told them.

"We need to run," Emily argued.

"If we run, it'll just made it worse," Willy was trying to explain, but was cut short by the sound of a pistol being fired.

"Don't move or we'll shoot," commanded Lord Beckett.

They had no choice but to allow the soldiers to bound their hands in rope, and shove them on board.

Will's (POV)

Will watched as three children were pushed on board. , Their cloths were torn and ragged, and their faces were dirty, but it was fairly easy deciding which two were his own. The girl looked exactly like Elizabeth. One of the boys' had shaggy blond hair that was falling into his eyes, but the other had nearly black colored curls, and chocolate brown eyes.

He looks just like me thought Will. Lord Beckett's squeaky voice interrupted Will's thoughts," Now that everyone is here let's begin the negotiating. Mr. Midland bring the girl to me."

Mr. Midland drug Emily over to Lord Beckett, then Beckett put a knife to her throat. Elizabeth, Will, Willy, Jack, and the crew of the Black Pearl started shouting and trying to get out of the grip of their guards.

"Silence," yelled one of Beckett's men. Everyone became quiet.

Then Jack spoke up," Lord…Bucket…do you really intend to harm a little girl?"

"It is Beckett, and yes I do intend to hurt her if I don't get what I want…" Beckett coldly remarked.

"What is it you want," Will shouted at him.

"I want The Flying Dutchman and you dead," he replied calmly.

"I can't die," Will said laughing.

"Ah…you see but you can if you give me the chest, and I become captain then you…"

"Will die," Elizabeth whispered.

"Exactly," said Lord Beckett.

It became very quiet.

"I will give you time to think on it, but for now take them to the brig," he commanded the soldiers.

Everyone was drug down to the brig, Captain Barbossa, and the crew of The Scorpion were in one of the three cells, in the next was the crew of the pearl, and in the last cell was, Willy, Emily, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Skulls.

"Oh, Emily," Elizabeth cried pulling her up into a hug, then seeing Willy added him in to.

Jack opened his arms about to join them, but Elizabeth gave him the evil eye, and he backed away.

"Emily, Willy I want you to meet your father," Elizabeth said as they turned to look at Will.

"Dad," Emily whispered.

"Yes," answered Will. Will bent down and hugged Emily tight, then stepped back to look Willy over.

"Son," he said holding his hand out for Willy to shake.

"Father," whispered Willy ignoring his hand and jumping into his arms; Emily and Elizabeth joined in the hug to.

Will struggled to keep his tears from slipping out.

The ship suddenly lurched backward. Everyone went flying to the wall. Then a canon came whizzing through the walls, breaking the hinges on the cell.

Everyone climbed out, and unlocked the other cells.

"To the main deck," shouted Gibbs. Willy and Emily were among the ones that followed that order.

"Will, the chest it's in my cabin on this ship. We have to get it," Elizabeth explained.

"Do you still have the key," Will asked.

"Yes I do," she answered pulling the chain on which the key was on off her neck to show it to Will.

Jack was about to lunge towards the key, when Skulls came up behind him," No, you don't mate," he said knocking Jack over the head with an empty rum bottle.

Elizabeth and Will rushed out the room, and onto the deck, to their horror standing on the deck of the opposite ship was…Davy Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates of the Caribbean Beyond worlds end.

A/N Like always I am sorry if this is horrible or short!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!!! Please Review!!! I must warn you that in this chapter one of the characters reveals a secret (that is very important)!!!!

Chapter 9:

Captain Jack Sparrow sat up rather confused until he saw Skulls.

"Skulls…isn't it that's a…interesting name?" Jack asked Skulls a bit of humor in his voice," and I doubt that you hit me over the head with that beautiful rum bottle to help ye new friends…is that right?"

"Possibly," inquired Skulls.

"So what do ya want with that bloody key," Jack said as he tried to stand up.

"It's not me who wants anything," smirked Skulls.

"Then who…"

"Davy Jones," Skulls answered Jack's unfinished question.

"Ye mean you are workin' for Jones…well I hate to break it to ya mate but Jones is dead," Jack said smirking back.

"Not no more, Calypso brought em back," Skulls impatiently explained.

"But…why," Jack said stumped.

"Ah that I do not know," Skulls answered frowning.

"So Jones wants the Dutchman back," Jack stated.

"Nah…he doesn't want that…he wants these," Said Skulls waving the charts to the fountain of youth in Jack's Face," I stole them from your jacket."

The ship suddenly swayed back and forth, but not from any canons.

"Oh, yeah Calypso also brought back a certain beastie named The Kraken.

Jack gulped. The ship swayed a second time, and as it did so Skulls stumbled out of the room.

"You come back here, ya bloody pirate," yelled Jack as he tried to get out of the room.

Emily's (POV)

"Willy where is Skulls?" Emily asked, turning around expecting to see her brother by her side. Willy wasn't there.

"Willy," Emily called, but her voice was drowned out by swords clanking.

The ship shook violently underfoot and Emily plunged onto the floor of the deck. She found herself holding on for dear life as the ship tipped to one side.

The ship had only just stopped shaking when a man stopped in front of her," I ain't gonna fight no girlie," he stammered.

"Then It will be funny when I beat you," Emily said grinning as she pulled out her sword.

Willy's (POV)

"Skulls what are you doing," Willy questioned him curiously.

Willy had not meant to leave Emily, but seeing Jack chasing Skulls had made him curious, so he followed them.

"I'll tell you what your "friend" is doing," sneered Jack," he is double crossing you, he stole my maps to the Fountain Of Youth, and stopped me from stealing that stupid key," Jack stopped realizing what he had said, but seeing the confused look on Willy's face he went on," and was going to give those charts and the chest to Davy Jones."

Willy was still very confused but he knew that Jones was evil; his own mother had told him the stories.

Skulls shifted uneasily. "Look Willy it's nothing personal, but…" Skulls trailed off.

"I thought you were our friend," Willy told Skulls looking hurt.

"I am, this won't hurt you I promise," said Skulls unsurely.

"You're lying," hissed Willy. Jack said you wanted that chest for Davy Jones, which would hurt my dad," Willy drew his sword and Skulls drew his and the fight was on.

Will's (POV)

"It's Davy Jones…he's alive," Elizabeth screamed alarmed.

"We don't have time to worry about him right now," Will said seizing her wrists," we have to get the chest."

"Yes…the chest," stammered Elizabeth. She ran into her cabin with Will following.

"Were did you keep it?" Will asked already throwing things around looking for it.

"Under the floor boards there," Elizabeth pointed to a loose floor board next to the bed.

Will ran over to the loose board and pried it up, then gently pulled the chest out, and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Keep it safe," he whispered in her ear.

"I will," she promised. They were silent for a moment.

"Where should we put it now," Will screamed over the sound of the gun fire.

""We need to get out of here," Elizabeth answered," maybe one of the longboats?"

"Alright then let's go," Will yelled back to her as he ran out the door.

"Look there," Elizabeth pointed out the longboat.

"Come on then let's go," said Will impatiently.

"We can't leave without Willy and Emily," Elizabeth screamed back.

"Emily's over there," Will called back to her, as she ran toward Emily who was in the middle of a fight with a pirate. Will shot him.

"Dad what was that for I could've taken him," Emily whined.

"Where is your brother," Will asked ignoring her comment.

"I dunno, he disappeared a second or two ago…," Emily said hastily.

"Well come on," Will said as he drug her to the longboat. Elizabeth was already waiting inside it.

"What about Willy," Elizabeth and Emily asked in unison.

"I will stay and get him," Will said.

"Then you will come with us," inquired Emily.

"Someday…" Will whispered.

"When you find Willy, bring him to us," Elizabeth said.

"I promise I will," Will called to them; they had already began to drift out to sea…

Several minutes had passed when a familiar voice rung out over both boats.

It was the voice of Davy Jones, he was standing on the highest point of the other ship calling Will's name with an evil hiss, and he was holding a sword to the throat of none other then…Willy.


	10. Chapter 10

Pirates of the Caribbean beyond worlds end.

Chapter 10

A/N Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. I am (Once again) sorry if this is a horrible chapter or if you hate it!!! Please review!!!! (Unless you hated it)!!

Chapter 10:

Emily's (POV)

The longboat was in seeing distance of The Flying Dutchman now. Emily turned around to look at where The Black Pearl was, they had sailed so far that it was just a spec in the distance.

"Do ya think they'll be O.K", Emily asked Elizabeth holding her tears inside as best she could," I've never been separated from Willy,"

"They will both be fine," Elizabeth promised. The longboat was nearing The Flying Dutchman now. The crew on board the ship had been watching them for some time now, and was readying to pull them aboard.

"But what if they get hurt?" Emily asked her lips trembling, as she thought about it.

They will be okay, she thought to herself Dad will find Willy and they will come to father's ship and they will be fine, but even as she tried to comfort herself she couldn't help but think what if something happened to Willy? What if he died, what would she do? Without her brother she felt so alone; even when her parents weren't able to help her Willy had been.

He had saved her today, and comforted her yesterday when they were thrown overboard.

And if he died, would she still be a twin? She thought this as Bootstrap gently pulled her up, and cradled her as he carried her to her father's room, and she thought about this as she fell asleep.

Elizabeth's (POV)

Bootstrap had put Emily in bed and now was returning from his trip to her room to make sure she was asleep.

"Bootstrap," Elizabeth tried to whisper but it came out almost like a hiss," we have to go back, Will, and Willy are still on that ship…a ship with both Cutler Beckett's son and Davy Jones."

"I am sorry Elizabeth, but we can't go to them," was Bootstraps calm reply.

"But Will…"

"Cannot be harmed, if we have the heart, which we do," interrupted Bootstrap motioning to the chest.

"But Willy CAN be hurt," Elizabeth shrieked at him. Bootstrap looked down, unable to meet Elizabeth's strong gaze.

"I know," was all he said.

Elizabeth just stared at him_ he knows_ she thought. Then why doesn't he do something. Elizabeth thought as she stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Then why don't you do something," Elizabeth inquired.

" Do you think I haven't tried," he cried," the crew says if we went we would just be handing ourselves over to Jones, and the EITC; I can't go against their wishes without Will ,the captain, we must act as a democracy, and do as the popular vote requests.

Elizabeth pondered this for a few seconds, allowing it to sink in, before saying," then send me to them."

"What," Bootstrap asked in awe," you can't Will wouldn't like that."

" I must do it; I must save them I'm their only chance if we let them stay there Willy will be killed, and Will will be tortured, and who knows what else they will do to him, I have to go," Elizabeth said a note of pleading in her voice.

Bootstrap stared at her before quietly responding," then I am going to."

"Alright then," Elizabeth said more happily then she had been several seconds before," We leave NOW."

Willy's (POV)

(aboard The Black Pearl)

Davy Jones vise like grip convinced Willy not to try an escape attempt; even more convincing though was the sword pointed at his throat. Only moments before he had been fighting, and beating Skulls; until Jones noticing that Skulls had the map and was loosing to Willy, Jones ended the fighting by very easily persuading Willy to drop his sword when he pointed the gun at him.

Davy Jones had convinced Willy to tell him his name, then knowing that Willy was the son of the new captain of Dutchman decided to use him to get what he wanted most in the world, The Flying Dutchman. Well, actually thought Willy the thing he wanted most was The Fountain Of Youth...so really it was the thing he wanted second most. "William Turner," Davy Jones voice called out," if you do not wish to see your son die, then come forward." No one came forward.

Davy Jones's grip tightened and Willy winced as the sword grazed his neck, it did not cut deep enough to do much harm, but it did cut deep enough for a trickle of blood to ooze from the scrape.

"Jones, leave him be, it is me you want," shouted Will Turner as he pointed his sword at Jones


	11. Chapter 11

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Chapter 11

A/N Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! There are only a few chapters until the end of this story now. I hope you like this chapter. A new character is going to come in, in this chapter. Please review!

Chapter 11:

Bootstrap Bill sat next to Elizabeth Turner in a longboat, they were silently rowing, The Black Peal was in the distance. Elizabeth could here a ruckus going on aboard the ship.

Night had already fallen and it was pitch black. They had thought this would make it easier to sneak up on the ship, and it was easy to sneak up on, but very hard to see where they were going.

"Bootstrap, how are we going to get on the ship without being noticed?" asked Elizabeth in a whisper.

"We shall wait until they have all left, and then we will sneak on board," Bootstrap explained.

The tiny longboat neared the edge of the much larger ship. Bootstrap carefully tied the boat to The Pearl, and they waited.

(On board The Pearl)

(Will's POV)

Will had not had a plan. The only thing he was thinking about when he handed himself over was that he had to save Willy. Davy Jones had nearly killed his son and it was all his fault, so now he sat here with his son, Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton awaiting his punishment.

Willy was sitting down, allowing Will to clean the wound on his neck with sea water. Every time the water touched it Willy jumped as the water stung his cut.

They did not know how long they had been sitting there, the time was passing slow sitting there not knowing what was going to happen next.

All of the sudden Will began hearing footsteps, and hushed voices. Then Elizabeth's face appeared in front of their cell.

"Come on," she whispered as a young boy about Willy's age fumbled with the keys and opened the cell.

Will jumped out and reached for Elizabeth, he put his hand in hers, and they maneuvered up onto the main deck, and into the boat.

Willy's (POV)

As the crew of The Black Pearl, Jack, Barbossa, and Will and Elizabeth headed out of the room, Willy followed behind with Skulls.

"Have you picked which side you're on yet?" Willy said venom in his voice.

"I was always on your side mate," Skulls said laughing.

"No you weren't," Willy said," you were going to betray my father."

"I swear I wasn't…Jones just wanted the maps, he didn't want the chest…at least he didn't want me to get it," Skulls explained honestly.

"But…Jack,"

"Jack was trying to get the key, when I hit em with the rum bottle, mate," Skulls interrupted.

"He was?" Willy questioned Skulls.

" Fraid so, mate," Skulls said solemnly.

Skulls and Willy were the last to board the cramped longboat, all of them sailed in the longboat to The Flying Dutchman.

(On the Flying Dutchman)

Emily had awoken to find the crew out on deck waiting the arrival of her parents, Bootstrap, and Elizabeth had set out to find Willy and Will.

She joined the crew on deck. As she stood there she looked out at the sea. It seemed so calm, but she new different when her and Willy had been stranded in the sea it had been a cruel place.

It had thrown them around, and it beat them up, just looking for a way to torture them.

Something out in the turquoise waters caught her attention, she looked closer it was a girl on a raft.

"Hey," she cried out to the crew," there is a girl in the water."

The crew raced over to her side of the ship, and began shouting to each other as they pulled the girl on board.

One of the men placed her on the deck. Another man ran up to her and after checking her pulse called out," She's alive let her rest."

After the others had returned to gazing at the sea Emily walked over to the girl.

She looked to be about the same age as Emily, with long black hair, and almond colored eyes, her skin was tanned and she bore no freckles.

"What are you staring at," she asked seeing Emily looking at her.

"You," answered Emily.

The crew was now pulling the longboat aboard.

Every one climbed on board, Emily noticed Skulls, and Willy among them.

It only took a few moments for them to notice the new girl aboard, who had now stood up, and was staring at the people who had just boarded the ship.

"Who are you," Willy asked starring at the new girl.

"I am Sara Sparrow," she said as she smiled at Willy.


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for the reviews!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! The story is nearly done. Please read and review!!!!

Chapter 12:

Every one aboard The Dutchman turned toward Jack. The new girl on the Dutchman had just told them her name was Sara Sparrow. Jack just stared at Sara.

"Jack…is she your daughter?" Elizabeth asked.

"I dunno what you're talking about…of course she's not me daughter look," Jack ran over to Sara and stood beside her," we look nothing alike."

"I am your daughter," Sara declared rightfully.

"No you're not," Jack said again," if you are then who's your mum?"

"Anna Maria," Sara replied. Jack looked as if he had been stabbed.

"Jack…is she…really your daughter?" Willy questioned him.

"I…I think so," Jack stammered.

" Mum went off a few weeks ago, and never came back, so came out to sea to find you, but then the ship I was on was attacked, and I found myself in the water where I drifted to this ship, which is where I found you." Sara explained to every one.

Everybody had stopped staring now most were lost in a daze.

"So seeing as you're my father you're stuck with me," Sara pointed out to Jack.

Jack made a face and stomped off. Every one slowly left to tend to their duties, leaving Sara, Emily, Willy, and Skulls standing in a huddle on the deck.

"Hi, I'm Emily," Emily introduced herself. Sara nodded. Then Skulls introduced himself," Me name's Skulls." Sara nodded to Skulls, and then walked up to Willy.

"And you are?" She asked quietly.

"Willy," he mumbled looking at his feet.

Sara's smile broadened," Well it's nice to meet you Willy," she whispered.

"Like wise," he told her now looking up at her face.

Seeing how they took to each other Emily walked away, with Skulls following.

Willy's (POV)

He was really trying not to look at her face, but he couldn't help himself, the moment their eyes met, the only thing he could think was_ she's beautiful._

"So is Jack really your dad?" Willy asked. The moment the words came out of his mouth he regretted it. _Why am I so stupid? _He thought to himself.

"Um…yeah unfortunately he is," she said straining to keep from laughing at his stupid question.

"Uh…I think I better go help over there," Willy lied motioning at his father and grandfather.

_I couldn't of made a bigger fool of myself _he thought hopelessly.

He was still staring at Sara, when his foot got caught in a net; he continued to walk, not noticing the net, until he fell flat on his face.

The crew and everyone else who had seen him do this began laughing, including Sara; Willy felt his face burning hot with embarrassment.

"Shut up it's not funny," he screamed at his mother, and father, before storming off to his cabin.

Jack's (POV)

"What's up with him?" Jack casually asked Will and Elizabeth.

"He's probably just tired, he had a long day," Will answered.

Emily and Skulls snickered.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.

"Oh…nothing," Emily and Skulls bent over in laughter. Sara was blushing with embarrassment.

"Perhaps would should um…talk in private," Jack signaled Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Gibbs below deck. They hurriedly made their way down the wooden steps and into a corner in which the rum was kept.

"What is it Jack," Elizabeth inquired," What is so important?"

Barbossa interrupted Jack by saying," Mr. Gibbs, get that boy."

"Yes sir," muttered Gibbs on his way out to get Skulls.

Gibbs entered a few seconds later dragging Skulls behind him.

"Now Skulls the map please," Barbossa commanded.

"Yes Cap'n," Skulls said grudgingly. He pulled out the piece of map that Jack had cut and stolen from Barbossa ten years ago.

"I thought you were working for Jones," Jack asked puzzled.

"I was," began Skulls.

"But I won him over," finished Barbossa," which means the map is mine."

"What's going on here?" Will asked Jack perplexed.

"I'll tell ye what's going on," Skulls interrupted," Barbossa, and Jack wanted The Dutchman, and the map to the fountain of youth, and Beckett Jr. wanted all of ye killed for revenge, for the death of his father, but now he knows about the map, and wants it to, and Jones wants those bloody maps, and The Black Pearl which he now has.

Thank ya for explaining everything to them Mr. McAllister," Barbossa said pushing him toward the steps, which he reluctantly climbed.

"So you want The Dutchman?" Will asked.

"I won't take ye ship if you allow us to borrow it, for a journey to the fountain of youth," Barbossa said, "Do we have an accord?"

"We have an accord," agreed Will.

"So where is the fountain of youth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well that I am not sure," replied Barbossa," What do you think Jack?"

Jack had been trying to sneak out hoping they wouldn't notice but they did.

"Well…I think…we need rum," he hastily said.

"Jack…do you no how to get to the fountain of youth, or not?" Barbossa asked.

"I…uh…maybe…no," Jack finally answered.

"What about your compass?" Elizabeth asked.

"It…well"

"You don't know what you want do ya Jack?" Barbossa said smirking," so where is it your compass does point then?"

"Nowhere, it points nowhere," Jack stammered," what about you do you know what you want?"

"Of course, I do," Barbossa declared.

"Then you try it," Jack bellowed and through the compass to Barbossa.

The compass spun wildly, and never stopped, Barbossa shook it several times but it didn't point anywhere.

"What's wrong with it?" Barbossa screamed at Jack.

"I will tell you what tis wrong wid it," said the familiar voice of Calypso as she walked up to them in her human form," tis compass does not point beyond worlds end, and dat is where you need ta go."

A/N I hope you like it so far. I am (like always) sorry if it was horrible or short.


	13. Chapter 13

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Chapter: 13

A/N I hope you like this chapter, there is only a few chapters left in this story. I am sorry (again) if this is a horrible chapter!! Please review!!!!

Chapter 13:

Willy's (POV)

Willy sat in the room he was sharing with the other three kids on board Emily, Skulls, and Sara. Luckily they were all still out on deck, and he had the room momentarily to himself.

_Why do I feel so strange when I am around Sara?_ Willy wondered. He wanted to know why he had made such a fool out of himself around her.

A knock at the door caused Willy to jump," Come in," he called.

He was surprised to see Sara standing there. "Um…can I come in? I never claimed my own cot." She whispered.

"It's not my ship, feel free to come in I can't stop ye,"Willy informed her.

Sara opened the door wider, and stepped inside the room, it was a fairly large cabin, but seemed small with the five cots lined up against the wall.

Willy's cot was on the right wall, and beside him was Skull's cot, and next to him Emily's. Sara looked at the two empty cots, and then skipped the one by Emily, and took the one on the left wall.

She plopped down, and sighed. "Are you tired or something?" Willy asked worriedly.

"Nah…I'm not tired," She answered," What about you?"

"Me what?" Willy asked confused.

"Are you tired?" Sara asked him laughing at his confusion.

"Well let me see…yesterday I was thrown over board a ship, with Emily; then was found by Barbossa, and threatened; watched a man die to save me, and Emily; swam to an island; climbed a cliff, saved Emily, and then today, I was in a pirate battle; met my father; betrayed by a friend; nearly killed; rescued; and laughed at by a pretty girl.

_Did I just say pretty girl? I am mental!_ Thought Willy as Sara giggled, at his calling her pretty. His cheeks flushed bright red. "I…uh" was all he could get out which caused Sara to laugh harder.

Seeing his embarrassment Sara stopped laughing. "Well looks like you've had a rough few days," She politely commented. There was a prolonged silence.

"You don't look anything like your dad," Willy blurted out wanting to break the silence. _Stupid_ he thought to himself after he blurted that out.

"Thanks…I think," Sara responded. Emily and Skulls came barging through the door at the moment arguing about who was the most adventuress.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to barge in," Emily said seeing Willy, and Sara looking at her. A commotion on board startled all of them out of the room, and onto the deck.

Sara's (POV)

Everyone in the room, raced out onto the deck, Sara followed them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked her mother.

"We're going beyond worlds end," Elizabeth whispered to them.

"What…how?" Willy asked alarmed.

"Calypso showed us the how the map is to be read, and now we must travel beyond the worlds end," Elizabeth said her voice still hushed. Her answer was aimed at Skulls. After Elizabeth left Sara, Willy, and Emily confronted him.

"You know don't you," Emily hissed at him.

"I..I will tell you what I know," he promised. They all went back into their room, and Skulls told them the entire story. They were all quiet for several minutes. Sara was silently putting the pieces she understood together trying to figure out what she could.

"So how are they going to go_** beyond**_ worlds end?" Sara asked.

"Well the only thing I can figure is we will first have to go to Davy Jones locker, and then somehow go beyond it," Skulls pondered aloud.

"Is that even possible?" Willy asked skeptically.

"According to the goddess Calypso," Skulls answered sighing.

Will's (POV)

"This journey could take weeks," exclaimed Elizabeth," is their no shorter way to get there?"

"There is a shortcut," Will said without thinking.

"Then we shall take it," Barbossa declared.

"No, you can't there is no guarantee that you, or any other mortal on board will survive," Will shouted at him.

"What does it matter anyways, if we find the fountain then we can drink from it and live forever," Barbossa calmly stated.

" I will not risk the lives of my wife and children," Will declared stepping closer to Barbossa.

"If you do not do what I say then you will have_** no **_wife and children," Barbossa threatened.

Will backed down, and nodded to show he understood.

"Now Captain Turner, tell us of this _**shortcut**_," Barbossa commanded sternly.

" On this ship there is something I can do that will allow the ship to go to the locker quickly," Will said, but it involves the ship being underwater, for quite sometime."

"Do it, we will ready ourselves," Barbossa stated. Will didn't like the idea, but wanted know harm to come to those he loved did so.

The Flying Dutchman raced into the sunset at full speed, and then disappeared with a green flash, plunging into the unknown depths of Davy Jones locker.


	14. Chapter 14

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Chapter 14

A/N (Like always) thank you to those who reviewed!!!! This chapter was hard for me to write due to writer's block, so I am sorry if this sucks.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

Emily's (POV)

Emily landed with a thud on the deck of The Flying Dutchman. The ship was spinning uncontrollably, and it seemed as though they were swirling deeper and deeper into the middle of a hurricane.

Emily frantically searched for something to hold onto as the ship's speed steadily increased. She managed to grab onto an old piece of wood attached to the Dutchman, and clung to it for her life.

Her eyes frantically searched for a familiar face, but it was extremely hard to see as the dark closed in over them. She did see her father, and his crewmates though, they were easily grasping onto the riggings; it seemed to be nothing to them like they do it everyday.

_Because they do, do this all the time_ Emily thought uneasily, _this must be how they get to the realm of the dead_, Emily winced, she found it repulsive that her father did such a thing on a daily basis.

Emily was finding it hard to breath now; it was like all the air was being ripped away from her lungs. She gasped for breath, but found she couldn't take in any air. It was growing darker, but Emily could not be sure if the abyss they had just plunged into was growing deeper or if she was passing out.

She caught a glimpse of Willy, Skulls, and Sara gripping onto parts of the ship, also gasping for breath. Now their was no air, Emily was trying to fight the impulse to pass out, but found she was losing

Emily could no longer bear it she closed her eyes, and it went dark.

Willy's (POV)

The Flying Dutchman came flying up out of the dark, water like hole, water going everywhere, all of the mortals, where laying on the deck passed out.

Willy had managed not to pass out though, he wasn't sure how but when the ship went shooting out of the abyss, his eyes has been open, and he had been alert, even though he had no air.

The _immortal_ crewmen were pulling some people up, or splashing water on them trying to wake them up, while others who were not waking, where being tended to immediately.

Willy was sitting up now, his head spinning, he blinked a few times to try and make it stop. His father rushed up to him, and pulled him up. "You fared better then most," he said," you would be lucky not to die, and you didn't even pass out."

"How…Why?" Willy sputtered out, that was all he could say his tongue kept getting tied," how did you do that?" he finally spoke.

"I'll explain later," Will said as he raced over to Emily. Willy followed.

Emily was still passed out her arm lying limp next to the piece of wood she had been holding onto.

Willy grabbed a bucket of water, and gently poured some onto his sister's face. She woke immediately sitting up, moaning as her head spun crazily.

"Take care of Emily," Will commanded, as he walked off to inspect Elizabeth.

Will's (POV)

Will quickly walked up to Elizabeth; she was lying at an awkward angle on the edge of the deck.

He nudged her gently, but she did not move. He stared at her for a moment, taking in every aspect of her beauty, afraid she would disappear if he looked away.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, she still did not budge. Then Will lovingly leaned down, and lightly kissed her lips, and she woke up immediately.

Willy's (POV _again)_

Willy stood up, leaning on the side of the rail, to steady himself, before trying to walk towards Sara.

He stumbled just a foot away from her, and landed beside her on the deck.

Even when she was asleep he felt nervous around her.

Her hair was sprawled out behind her, her angelic face was soft, and peaceful looking.

A stray piece of hair had been blown onto her face. Willy tried to calmly tuck it behind her ear, but when he did so; his fingers lightly touched her face, making his heart rate speed up.

She opened her eyes, and stared up at him in wonder. "Where are we again?" She asked softly.

"In the realm of the dead," Willy muttered.

"What?" Sara asked alarmed. Apparently her headache had momentarily caused her to forget what had just happened.

"Oh," she mumbled back remembering.

"Welcome to world's end luv," Willy declared pulling Sara to her feet.

A/N I hope you liked it!! Sorry that it was so short!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Chapter 15

A/N Thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter!! Which is _life is not boring_, and _omgxiixluvxhc._ I hope you like this chapter. I decided while rereading some of the story that it was missing an in depth chapter about the famous Captain Jack, so this next chapter is in his point of view. A warning it will probably be horrible. Anyways another reason I did this was to show an outside view of all of the others' relationships with each other (Willy-Sara, Will, Elizabeth, ect.) So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15:

Captain Jack Sparrow leaned at an uncomfortable position on the railing of The Flying Dutchman chugging a bottle of rum. He was watching everyone around him, either being awoken or awaking other people.

William Turner and Elizabeth were walking towards the captain's cabin, their hands clasped together. They soon disappeared into Will's cabin.

Emily had been awoken, and was attempting to get out from under the watchful eye of her grandfather, Bootstrap Bill Turner. She bolted to a corner of the ship, and rested in the shadows before sneaking away again.

Skulls McAllister was carefully trying to catch up with Emily without being seen by her. Jack watched them a second amused with Skulls, and his unlikely-to-ever-happen pursuit of Emily. He also wondered Skulls real name. _His name can't really be Skulls could it? _He thought groggily. Skulls then darted off still following Emily.

Barbossa was talking to Pintel and Ragetti in hushed whispers. _Discussing his murderous plans no doubt._ Jack chuckled at his thought.

The last to catch his eye was Willy. Jack was surprised to see him strolling with Sara at his side. _Ah, know wonder Willy has been acting strange he has discovered the mystery of women, well miniature women, but women all the same. It is no doubt that he has fallen for Sara. _Jack continued to watch them, he watched Willy trip, and Sara laugh, and then he noticed that they were casually holding hands; he laughed at the little gesture, before his mind shifted to thoughts of Sara.

_How can this girl be my daughter? _Although Jack had admitted to being her father to everyone on board the ship on the inside he still doubted this.

Sara had long near chestnut colored hair, and her face was tanned from being in the sun for prolonged periods of time, her eyes were dark brown much like Jack's. Too much like Jack's for them not to be related.

_She definitely looks like Anna, but that doesn't mean I am her father…._Jack thought back to those long nights with Anna Maria, and rethought his assumption he was not her father._ She does have my eyes_ he admitted.

But if she really was his daughter, then how did she come to find him? Then Jack recalled her tale she had told them earlier. He immediately felt a strong sadness come over him Anna Maria had died. And even worse he was now stuck with Sara.

_Sara Sparrow…._ Jack mulled over her name. Wondering just how and why she had been named that. He also wondered why Anna had given Sara his last name instead of her own.

Barbossa stomped towards Jack an evil expression on his worn face.

"Jack, now that we have entered the realm of the dead I believe it is time to go beyond," Barbossa told Jack the same expression on his face as before.

Will and Elizabeth came towards them. "What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"We go to the locker," Barbossa explained," Calypso told us to go to the locker, and there we would find the fountain."

"But Where in the locker?" Will asked.

Barbossa pulled out the map. Calypso had turned the pieces so that it led them to Davy Jones Locker instead of to the Americas.

"We shall find it where the sun hits a spring, in a crack in the small mountain behind it." Jack interrupted.

"Wouldn't the fountain be the spring?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Apparently not, it is hidden in the crevasse behind it." Barbossa replied.

Suddenly a long strip of white land appeared in the distance. "Land ho," called whoever was up in the crow's nest. Everyone rushed out of the cabins.

And for the second time Jack entered the locker.

A/N Thank you for reading this chapter! Although it was most likely horrible. Please send me a nice review, and I promise more action in the next chapter. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Chapter 16

A/N Thanks to _acolyte for ever_, and _omgxiixluvxhc _for reviewing chapter 15.

This is the last chapter of this story (but there will be an epilogue) so I do hope you enjoy it, and (like always) I am sorry for either its horribleness or its shortness!!!

Chapter 16

Emily's (POV)

Emily Turner stood on the pure white sand of Davy Jones Locker, just staring at its plainness. There was know wind, and nothing to even look at; it was like torture to have to stand there. Now she knew how Jack felt when he was had been sent here.

Emily, Willy, Sara, and Skulls were standing next to the ship, which had been brought ashore. They were supposed to stand watch while the others, the_ adults_, went looking for the fountain. Which it turns out wasn't even a fountain, but hidden behind a spring meant to look like the fountain to confuse people.

"This is so boring," grumbled Skulls," can't we go look for this spring or whatever thing to."

"They told us to stand here," Emily replied.

"So I bet we could find it faster then them," Willy cut in.

"Willy's right we probably could," Sara agreed.

"Then why don't we?" Skulls asked.

"Fine," muttered Emily not wanting to get into any more trouble," let's go."

They started up the beach running at full speed wanting to get to the fountain before anyone else just to prove that they could.

Elizabeth's (POV)

"Are we even going the right way?" Elizabeth yelled at Barbossa who was holding the map, and trying to decipher which way to go.

"I believe we are Mrs. Turner," He spat back evilly.

Elizabeth fell silent, it seemed as though they had been walking for ages. Perhaps they were lost. Just then something sparkling in the distance caught Elizabeth's eye she couldn't tell from a distance what it was exactly, but it looked like water.

"Will…look," she whispered pointing to the sparkling spec in the distance. Will looked at it for a few minutes, and then said a bit too loudly," It's the spring."

Everyone turned toward him and then looked to where is eyes where staring. They all gasped, there it was, the spring. They turned back toward Will and Elizabeth and then broke into a run.

The spring was even farther away then they realized. Jack was the first one to reach it, he ran to the crevasse, and stuck his hand into it. He searched around, but then his fingers found it; he pulled out a golden chalice with clear sparkling water shining in it.

Jack's (POV)

Jack turned around the others were getting closer he frantically did the first thing that came to mind instead of drinking it he pulled a rum bottle out from his belt poured the rum out, then poured the liquid into the bottle, and stuck it back on his belt. He didn't won't to share the sweet liquid, with the others especially Barbossa, so he hid the chalice back in the crevasse and ran back toward his ship.

Barbossa's (POV)

Barbossa was reaching his hand into the crevasse, he pulled out a golden chalice, and it sparkled amazingly in the sunlight. Barbossa looked at the contents of the bottle there was nothing in it. He snapped his head around to the direction Jack had run off. There was rum on the ground. "Jack must have pored whatever was in this chalice into his rum bottle," Barbossa said

They all ran towards Jack as fast as possible.

Willy's (POV)

Willy and Sara had made at to the spring with Emily, and Skulls following behind them. It didn't take them long to realize where the others were. From the point at which they were standing they could see over the tall cliff like sand dune, that the others who where almost to the top of it(Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs ect.) could not see, waiting out at sea, was another ship, this ship had black sails, it was the Pearl. With none other then its new ferocious captain standing on deck smirking.

"We have to warn them," Willy impatiently whispered to Sara.

"We will never be able to catch up with them, and they can't hear us from here," Sara countered.

"Well then how…," Emily gasped out of breath, her, and Skulls had caught up," How do you plan on telling them."

"I have no idea," admitted Willy.

"Neither do I," Emily also admitted.

As it turns out they didn't have to warn them, Jack had reached the top of the over sized sand dune, took one long look at the ship, and the captain in front of him, turned quickly, and ran.

Everyone stopped. They all watched Jack wondering what it was that had sent him running toward them. Then they saw it. They ran to. And yet the fight for the fountain was not over, Barbossa caught up with the out of breath Jack, and with a strong shrug pushed him onto the sand.

Barbossa ignoring Jack's escape efforts pulled the rum bottle free. "Ha… All mine," Barbossa said gleefully. Unlike Jack he had no intentions of waiting to drink it, he popped of the cap to the bottle and… before he could drink it Will snatched it out of his hands. "Actually it is mine," Will laughed.

Barbossa pulled out his sword, and swung hard, but Will was prepared and his sword stroked upward and met Barbossa's effortlessly. Barbossa struck again but Will was still to fast and slammed his sword up hard, Barbossa's sword soared through the air, and Will raced off.

Will had only traveled a few feet when he was tripped by Jack, the monkey, and fell to the ground some of the sweet liquid sloshed onto the ground.

Jack (the monkey) grabbed the bottle, and ran off fast as lightning, but was stopped. In front of him stood Cutler Beckett Jr, an evil grin on his face. "This was easier then I thought," he mused grabbing the bottle from the monkey.

He put the bottle to his lips, and drained it. Everyone gasped. He smiled at first, and then his expression changed to a grimace.

"That was plain old rum where is the real fountain water?" He screamed out.

"Wh..what I thought that was the real stuff," Barbossa screamed back uneasily. He turned towards where Jack was, he was climbing aboard the Dutchman, clutching another bottle of rum, the contents sparkled. "Sparrow," Barbossa said hatred in his voice.

Jack's (POV)

Jack hurriedly pulled the top off of the rum bottle. His plan had worked. They had gone for the rum bottle he had placed under his belt where they could see it , but not the one they could not see. The one with the water from the fountain in it.

He leaned it back, about to taste the sweet liquid, never to get older, never to die. He would have what he had always dreamed of.

Suddenly out of nowhere Cotton's parrot came swooping down, knocking the rum bottle from Jack's hands, it landed with a thunk on the deck, and all of its contents, the sparkling water, poured out of it.

_One hour later_

They weren't sure how, but they had all managed to escape their enemies. Partly because Skulls snuck up behind Beckett and hit him in the head with the rum bottle, knocking him out. Davy Jones on the other hand was another story, the Pearl his current ship, had been on the opposite side of the locker then the Dutchman, and that had escaped him, but only for a little while.

Will finally managed to get Elizabeth agree that it would be best if her, and the twins went home. So now it seemed that their lives where becoming normal again, or would soon…or would they?

A/N There WILL be an epilogue. I promise. I am sorry if this was a horrible story, or if you hated it. Please review though.


	17. Epilogue

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond Worlds End

Epilogue The end is just another word for the beginning

A/N Thank all of you who ever reviewed my story (I'll go into more detail about the reviewing later)! This is the Epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed this story. After the Epilogue I have an important author's note (a question about the story) so please answer my question when you review.

Epilogue:

Willy and Emily stood side by side on The Flying Dutchman their first adventure done. Now it was time to go home. Jack, and his crew along with Sara where headed back to Tortuga. So were Barbossa, his crew, and Skulls.

Willy had not yet said good-bye to Sara; he was trying to build up his confidence before doing so.

Elizabeth's face was tear stained. Will couldn't come with her. He still had to serve as the captain of the Dutchman. Will did not cry; he held Elizabeth in his arms and comforted her wishing that he could leave with her; that he could cry to.

Emily seemed rather happy about the whole thing. She didn't seem to notice that this might be the last time they saw any of their friends, or their father ever again. Willy stood by her listening to her babbling trying to get up the courage to talk with Sara.

Willy took a deep breath, and walked away from his muttering sister; he walked towards Sara.

He pulled her to the side away from everyone else. They stood there just staring at each other for a second with nothing to say. "Goodbye," Sara whispered pulling her hand away from his she started to back up, but instead hugged him.

"I wish it was easy to say goodbye as it is to say hello," Willy whispered to her.

"Me too," she replied, still hugging him.

They stood like that for a few moments holding each there, and then Sara let go and was about to go back to the others. Willy pulled her tighter, and gently kissed her cheek. She giggled, and skipped back to her father.

Everyone was in the middle of saying their good-byes when they reached the port of Tortuga. The moment was here, the moment at which everyone would part ways, maybe even never to see each other again.

Jack, Sara, and the crew of the Pearl left first, Barbossa followed behind. The last person to leave was Skulls.

"You're leaving to?" Emily asked.

"Yup, what else do I have to do?" he laughed, and leaped off the ship.

Will was leading the ship back towards the island, which was a speck in the distance. Willy stared at it with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly," we're finally home."

"I…I know but part of me never wants to go back," he muttered.

"I would you think that? She asked this time.

"I…," Willy never got to finish his sentence, their parents, and Bootstrap walked over to them.

"Your father and I want to give you something," Elizabeth explained. Will handed Willy a key, which was hanging on an old chain.

"Why would I need this?" Willy asked.

"It opens the chest," Will told him as Willy slipped the chain around his neck. Willy then noticed that Emil was holding a chest.

"Isn't your heart in the chest?" Emily questioned.

"Yes it is," answered Will.

"You must never tell anyone of where you hide it, both of you never let anyone steal these things from you keep them safe," Will told them.

"We promise," the twins said at the same time. The island loomed in the distance now.

Elizabeth, Emily, and Willy climbed in to the longboat. It sailed slowly to the beach of the island.

"So I guess this is the end huh?" Emily whispered quietly to her brother.

"No it's just a new beginning," he whispered back, as the Dutchman disappeared with a flash of green of light.

A/N Thank you to omgxiixluvxhc, stonybrookishome, xX Cullen Family rules xX, grcieanxpiratex07 and, bunny 94. This is the end of this story, but here is the important question I had to ask. Well, actually there are several questions I have to ask here they are.

The first and most important question should I write a sequel?

The second is should Sara, and Willy fall in love in this sequel?

How old should Emily, Willy, Skulls, and Sara be in the sequel?

Is Will freed from the curse?

What happened to Lord Cutler Beckett Jr, and Davy Jones?

And what about Jack?

Please if you think I should do a sequel REVIEW!!!! Help me out, and tell me a few things you would like to see happen in the sequel. Thanks!!!


End file.
